My Love For Him
by x0xabbydalex0x
Summary: Kyo sees Yuki kiss Tohru and runs away. Tohru , admitting that she loves him, goes to find him. Can Tohru find Kyo before it’s to late!
1. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket and if I did, I would have Yuki and Akito dead. (No offense)

Summery: Kyo sees Yuki kiss Tohru and runs away. Tohru, admitting that she loves him, goes to find him. Can Tohru find Kyo before it's too late!

My Love For Him

Chapter 1---The Kiss

Kyo's POV

I saw it. The thing I have had nightmares about happening. Let me start from the beginning. I had been waiting for Tohru outside on the porch. She and Yuki had been at their secret base and were just walking back.

_Flashback_

"I can't wait! The strawberries are almost ready for picking!" Tohru exclaimed while walking towards the house. She hadn't noticed that Kyo was waving a her.

"Honda-san, may I ask you something?" Yuki asked, after he noticed Kyo. Tohru nodded.

"Do you like me the way I like you?" he asked.

"And how do you like me? As in a sister?"

"Let me show you how much I like you," Yuki answered. He smirked at Kyo and then he bent down. He pressed his lips against Tohru's. Tohru's cheeks became fire red.

She didn't push him off or nothing. She just let him kiss her. _'I knew it,' _Kyo thought as tears built up in his eyes. _'She didn't love me, she loved that damn rat! I ment nothing! My feelings don't mean a thing to that girl!'_

By now Tohru had spotted Kyo. Yuki noticed this and pulled away. "Tohru," Yuki said. "I love you."

Before Tohru could say anything Kyo ran past both of them. Tohru saw that he had tears in his eyes. "Kyo!" she yelled. "Kyo wait! Please! I didn't mean to! Kyo please come back!KYO!"

_End Flashback_

_'She never cared about me. It was all a joke. She never truly excepted me. Never.  
The only person Ithought that cared for me was her. But she never did,'_ Kyo thought.

"It's getting dark," Kyo siad to himself. "I better find some shelter."

Hey everbody! I hope you enjoy this so far. I'm sorry it's a little short but I'm working on it at school. This is my first fanfic on I should be coming out with more fanfics to. Keep a look out for the fanfics me and my friends are making, with our own Fruits Basket characters. Well, r+r please! I'll update soon!


	2. Confessions

RikaSohma(ME):Thank you to ILoveFruitsBasket for reviewing. I'm so happy!

Yuki: You need a life...

RikaSohma: I have a life.. I life that centers around anime, Kyo, manga, Kyo, fanfics, and defiantly, Kyo...

Yuki: So you like Kyo?

RikaSohma: Maaayyybbbee! Of course I can't wait until he ends up withg Tohru in the manga!

Yuki: How do you know she will?

RikaSohma: I have my ways! (laughs evilly)

Yuki: Why am I even here?

RikaSohma: 'Cause I chose you do the disclaimer...

Yuki: Why? Don't you hate me?

RikaSohma: Me, hate you never! (coughyescough) Well, okay maybe a little bit but only because you hate Kyo-kun! And I chose you to do the disclaimer 'cause my friends and I don't like you and most people hate these damn disclaimers. Now do it!

Yuki: RikaSohma does not own Fruits Basket, or any of these characters. Thank god! All she owns is her Fruits Basket Collection, her obsession with Kyo/Tohru pairngs, and the idea that they'll end up together.

RikaSohma: Enjoy the 2nd chapter! Now time for me to kick some rat ass...(hehehe)

Chapter 2--Confessions

Tohru's POV

'_Where is he?' _I thought. _'He's been gone all day. I wish I never let Yuki-kun kiss me like that. I hope Kyo-kun's okay. If we never find him, I'll never forgive myself...for not telling him how I feel about him.'_

We went through an almost regular routinue the whole day. We had dinner, Shigure-san said something stupid that made Yuki mad, and doing homework. But no Kyo-kun. No Kyo-kun to talk to, share my thoughts and feelings with, no one to get beat by Yuki. I miss him.

I would love to go to bed. It's almost midnight but I can't sleep knowing he's out there somewhere. I want him back. To tell him.. I love him more than anything else...

The next morning, Yuki had to go to school early for a Student Council meeting, and Shigure was locked up in his office, hiding from Mii-chan. I ate breakfast alone and walked to school alone. Uochan and Hana-chan asked me where Kyo was and they saw me trying to hold back tears.

When they saw me about to cry they changed the subject and I knew they would ask Yuki-kun about it later. I was spaced out the rest of the day. The teachers called on me a few times but I didn't hear them. Uochan and Hana-chan kept yelling out the answers so I wouldn't get in trouble.

At lunch, we had leeks. Kyo-kun hated leeks. Looking at them reminded me when I first made leeks and Kyo-kun said he hated them. When Yuki-kun saw the leeks he went and grabbed the last piece of pizza, so I didn't have to eat leeks. When I walked over to eat with Uocan and Hana-chan, they told me Yuki-kun told them what happened.

They were mad at Yuki-kun since he kissed me, so he didn't eat with us. I didn't want to cry but after they said they knew, I bursted out with tears. They took me into the nurse's room so we could talk. She had been gone so we sat down.

"Don't worry Torhu," Uochan said. "He'll come back. After awhile, he's going to be crawling back home like the asshole he is."

"Yes, Tohru," Hana-chan spoke. "I agree that he'll come back soon.

"I ho..pe..so," I cried. "I..just mi..ss him so..much."

"Are you alright Honda-san," Yuki muttered, appearing in the doorway. "If it's alright, I would like to talk to her alone. Uochan and Hana-chan left us two alone.

"Miss Honda," Yuki said. "I am sorry for kissing you. I know you don't like me like that. I hope you will forgive me."

"Of course Yuki-kun!" I exclaimed. "I just wish it didn't happen, so Kyo-kun would still be here..."

"You love him..."

"WHA," I shrieked. "What would give you that idea?'

"Honda-san, you have given me great advice in the past so now it's my turn," he said. "Go.. Go to him. Run and go find him. Tell him how you feel. Do it before it's to late..."

"Your right," I answered. I stood up and walked over to the door. Before I ran out of there I turned and stated, "I do love him. My love for him is stronger than anything!"

Normal POV

"I knew she had feelings for him," Hana mumbled. "Do you think she will be alright?"

"She'll be fine," Uo answered. "It's Tohru. If anyone can survive tragedy, it's her!" _'I have to go after her,'_ Uo thought. _'It's Tohru! She could get hurt or loss or...no. __I can't! Tohru has to fight her own battles. She has to find him by herself. It's up to her. She has to. It won't be the same. Who am I going to push around? If that damn bitch isn't here, I won't be able to toy with him anymore!'_

"We should go," Hana finally said.

"Yes," Uo replied as they turned to walk away. "I'm bored. I have the need to hurt something. Or someone. I wonder if those damn Yuki Fangirls are anywhere around..."

Yuki's POV

_'When I got home,' _I thought. _'It felt weird. Not walking in to smell Tohru's homecooking. Or seeing her smile. She had left during school. She didn't even tell anyone. She just left. I hope Miss Honda will be alright. I'm scared to find out that she might be lying dead somewhere. Or...that the baka neko admitted that he loves her too. '_

I walked over to the window and looked out to the stars...thinking what it might be like if they return. Hand-in-hand. With a small kiss. Something I might have had, if I had beome friends with her sooner or tried harder.

But I guess that might not even change the way she feels for him. She did say after all, that her love for him, was stronger than anything...

RikaSohma: Did you enjoy it? Will you send good reviews?

Yuki: Why do I have to be the bad guy in this? Having me kiss Tohru, making Kyo run away-

RikaSohma: I already told you, I ha--- (Kyo walks in)

RikaSohma: K..Ky..Ky-

Yuki: Here we go again.

RikaSohma: Kyo-kun! (runs over to him)

Kyo: Who the hell are you!

RikaSohma: I'm your biggest fan. And in my upcoming fanfic, I am your best friend.

Yuki: Exactly, what is your upcoming fanfic going to be about?

RikaSohma: Well, I guess I can tell you about it. My name is Rika Sohma and I am the fox. I grew up living with Akito 'cause my parents abandoned me. I have always been friends with Kyo. When I was 8, a baby was left at the doorstep and I found out he was my brother Rikku. He can read people's minds and he's the crow. We are 2 out of 7 peoplewho know parts of the whole zodiac legend. Rikku and I, move into Shigure's house to fulfill our destiny, as in the legend. We have to try to get Tohru to find her feeling about Kyo and save him from imprisonment in the Neko's Room after graduation. I,however, must fulfill more than just that. I must let go of all my past feelings for Kyo and learn to deal with Akito, since I am a pawn in his plan. More on it later.

Kyo: Wow! Your taking some long and careful thoughts on this!

RikaSohma: Yes. And my friends are creating fanfics with their characters to come after mine comes in. I get to come in first since it was my idea about the fanfic. More about that later...R+R!


	3. Chapter 3

RikaSohma: GOMEN NASI! I am sorry I haven't updated for so long. But my computer got, about 27 different viruses and everything got screwed up. Damn you computer!

Yuki: Shut up. Your just as bad as that Baka Neko!

RikaSohma: Don't call him a Baka Neko! (Throws punches at Yuki, but is stopped by Kyo, who just walked in)

Kyo: Don't waste your time or energy on that Kuso Nezumi.

RikaSohma: But Kyo-kun, he was insulting you.

Yuki: Actually, I was insulting you by saying your just as bad as him. Or maybe worse?

Kyo: Would someone just do the damn disclaimer!

RikaSohma: Yuki!

Yuki: RikaSohma does not own Fruits Basket and never will. She will also never own the right to kill me.

RikaSohma: SHIMATTA!

Kyo: Just read the fanfic already.

---------------------------------------------------------

My Love For Him

Chapter 3

Tohru's POV

'_Running has never been something I'm really good at but I keep running anyways. My love for Kyo-kun, and finding him, keep me moving,' _I think. _'I will find him! No matter what. He is more important to me than anything. Even mom...'_

"I never thought it was possible for me to ever love someone more than mom," I said to myself. "But I guess it is. Kyo... wherever you are, I promise I will find you. No matter how long it takes! I will find you and tell you the truth."

As I keep running and thinking, somehow I remember something. And suddenly... I know where Kyo is!_ 'How could, I not think of it,'_ I think. _'I had been there before. It was where I find Kyo in his true form. He ran there after, Shishou-san, took of his beads.'_

"I'm coming Kyo-kun!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Kyo's POV

'_It's been a few days,' _I thought. '_I've had little food and water. And wildcats have been coming up to me, like there's no tomorrow. I spend most of the day thinking how things could have been, if I had told Tohru how I felt a long time ago.'_

"I wonder what there doing now?" I asked myself. "Tohru is cooking and cleaning, I bet. The rat is most likely in his garden. And the dog...running away from his editor. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss being there. I had grown used to how we all lived."

'_But I guess I'll have to start getting used to this._' I thought. _'I should go get something to eat before it gets to dark.'_

I got up and was about to leave when I heard rustling behind me. All of a sudden I heard a soft whisper and I automatically knew who it was.

"Kyo-kun...," it whispered. "Kyo-kun!"

"Tohru?"

------------------------------------------------------

Regular POV

Kyo just stood there not knowing what to do. Turn around and talk to her...or run. All of a sudden, he spoke. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be with your precious Yuki!"

"Kyo-kun," Tohru mumbled. "I came to find you."

"Well maybe I don't want to be found!" he answered.

"Kyo-kun, what happened with Yuki meant nothing to me." Torhu stated. "It can't mean anything because I'm in love with someone else."

Kyo didn't say anything. "Kyo, it can't mean anything because I love you!" she cried.

Kyo turned around to see Tohru on the ground, crying like crazy. "Tohru..." he started to say.

"Kyo you have to come back! It's not the same without you. I counln't think about anything other than you!" she sobbed. "Kyo, please I love you more than anything!"

The next thing Torhu noticed , was that Kyo was in front of her, wiping her tears. "I...love you, too." he answered.

Kyo leaned down and gave her a quick, yet sweet, kiss."Let's go home." Kyo said.

Tohru nodded her head and the walked off, hand in hand.

-----------------------------------------------

Yuki's POV

I was doing my homework when I heard talking outside. I went over to my window and saw Kyo and Tohru holding hands.

"Shigure!" I yelled. "They're back! Tohru and Kyo are back!"

I ran downstairs and saw Shigure by the door. He opened it and called out to them, "Our little flower is finally back! And Kyo you didn't do anything improper to her did you!"

"Would you just shut up you damn dog!" Kyo answered.

Looking at them though, it made me realize somethings... "Yuki-kun, Shigure-san," Tohru said. "What would you all like for dinner."

"Leeks," I smirked. I could see the Kyo yelling any second but he didn't.

'_I never really did like Tohru like that after all.' _I thought. _'I guess I was looking for a mother figure in her. They seem like they need each other more anyway. And I bet they can conquer anything in their path. People say love is stronger_ _than anything. Her love for him, is most likely the strongest love of all."_

"Nothing, not even Akito, can stand in their way," I whispered to myself.

'_And you know what? I'm 100 sure those two can surpass any obstacle.'_

**THE END**

---------------------------------------------------

RikaSohma: For my first fanfic, I think I did pretty good. And see Yuki, I didn't make you all that bad.

Yuki: ...

Tohru: It was so romantic and deep, Rika-san!

Kyo: Yeah, for a romance story it was okay.

RikaSohma: Thank you both! I hope you readers will read my other fanfics. Oh and if you saw the s anywhere, here's where you can see what those things mean:

GOMEN NASI I am sorry

Baka Neko Stupid ca

Kuso Nezumi Damn rat

SHIMATTA shit

Tohru: Well, R+R plz!

Kyo: And read her other fanfics.

RikaSohma: Until you read my other fanfics, see-ya!


End file.
